leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jarvan IV/Strategy
Skill usage * can only affect a unit once in 6 seconds, so it is a good idea to target another unit or champion to activate the passive during that time. * Try to remember in which order you hit your enemies with , so you can immediately use it on them again when 6 seconds are up. * Using to harass the enemy is useful. Keep off cooldown for initiation, chasing or last-hits. * can slow retreating enemies to finish them off. Combine , and in this order to finish fleeing enemies if your ultimate is not available. * Placing a increases the stats of allies as well as one's own. Remember that gains both his passive's and the standard's bonus stats. ** Placing a in a team fight can be very rewarding, as not only do you aid your allies in battle, but you also get more assists whenever one of your allies kills an enemy while having the buff (even if you didn't deal damage to the enemy champion). * Try to initiate with + as opposed to . Most enemies will use to avoid the knock up, and then your ultimate will be even more powerful because they can't escape it. * can have a deceptively long nuke radius. Consider using your and combination to close distance on a target, and using immediately afterwards for the nuke. You could also add to the combo to close the gap even further. * Using to cage multiple enemies is a great way of dealing damage to them without harming your own teammates. Be careful where and when you place it, as it may not turn out to be in your favor. Using at the wrong time/place can cause unnecessary death to you or your teammates, for example caging the wrong enemy out or caging low-health allies within. ** Enemy champions such as , , , or other champions with a similar short-ranged teleport/dash ability (including ) can easily escape . Be aware of this when using on these targets. ** Be careful when using on enemy champions that do high AoE damage to enemies around them, such as or , or in range of enemy champions that have ranged AoE abilities, such as or . Accidentally trapping your teammates with or within range of these types of champions will make it so they take full damage from otherwise avoidable AoE abilities. * If built to survive, can start a team fight with great success. He also deals damage well without many items. While building him, strive to maintain both survivability and damage. A team with skills such as can be used to get inside the and complement ability to initiate well. ** can also escape his own with a and a combo. * Using - - on 1 champion is a good initiation tactic and will allow your team to focus a target. * Combining well-placed with can disrupt the enemy enough to turn the tide in a battle. This can also be used to chase an enemy or cut them off by pulling yourself across terrain. * Be wary, as is one of the few abilities in the game that can actually bring about the death of an ally, by trapping them at low health with an enemy or a turret. * During a chase, can be used to stop allies from being chased. Simply use on the enemy champion and escape the ring with a and a combo. ** When is on cooldown, you can use the and combo to help your teammates escaping anyway. Wait for the enemies to walk past you, then use your combo and immediately after to stop nearly any chaser in their tracks. * terrain can be undone by activating it again, releasing you and your teammates if trapped. * With enough CDR, level 5 can be activated twice to combo with a single . Build usage * A player should consider an early stacking of attack damage to ensure lane-dominance. * The armor reduction of makes the physical damage of synergize very well with flat armor penetration. ** provides key offensive stats at a cheap price and decent upgrade paths. * It is recommended that building half tank and attack damage is much better than any other build choice. * is a tanky-DPS, benefiting from , or later . * If your enemy keeps running away from you, consider buying a to get a stronger slow. * is a good item for Jarvan IV, along with his , Jarvan can be a great AoE debuffer. * Since already gets attack speed from his and has high AD ratios on his skills, is a strong item when jungling. * If builds , and he will gain a lot of armor and Damage. The high scaling on his and will give him a good amount of burst, making him a strong anticarry with these items. * Building a will significantly increase Jarvan IV's DPS (the passive and attack damage alone, without the passive and attack speed, will be more effective than a full stacked versus targets above 3000 maximum health) and improve his burst. The passive, combined with , will deal an incredible 14,5% of the target's health on the first attack plus your Attack. Combined with the active, one can potentially deal almost 30% of the target's health + basic attack damage without using any abilities. The active also adds another form of CC to Jarvan IV's already impressive kit. Finally, with his high natural Attack Speed from Jarvan IV will be able to benefit greatly from the passive effect and lifesteal. ** Choosing between and will depend on one's build. A Tank Jarvan IV with , , and / will benefit more from , while a more offensive, damage or low-health Jarvan IV with items such as , , or will benefit more from a . Basically, is the defensive offensive choice, while is the offensive DPS choice. ** grants very little Attack Damage though. If it's Jarvan IV only damage item, his burst will suffer slightly. An on full Tank Jarvan IV will grant about 70 AD, which adds 70 + 70 x 1,5 = 175 damage to Jarvan IV's E+Q+R combo, while a adds only 25 + 25 x 1,5 = 62,5 damage. 's active however should be able to compensate for the lose of burst. * Jarvan IV is one of the best anti-AD-Carry in the game. He has natural high armor from , a reliable gap closer with a knockup build-in and his ult, which forces enemies to fight him up close. Therefor, building armor items such as (returns damage before armor's damage reduction), (using the active right after ends will make escaping more difficult), (best used against multiple Attack Speed reliant champions) and ( will keep them in its range) can be very beneficial to Jarvan IV. ** On the other hand, players might wanna use his natural bonus armor to avoid building armor a little longer. With only a , Jarvan IV will have 160 Armor, leaving room for other items to increase either his damage or his Magic Resist/Health. * Like all tanky DPS and tanks, Jarvan IV enjoys to help him survive while and after initiating a fight. * is a must-have on offensive Jarvan IV. Combined with , Jarvan IV can reduce multiple enemies' armor with up 44,5%, in addition to ignoring a flat 10 Armor. Jungling Recommended builds Countering * When engaging, be careful because he has a high endurance due to his and . * When facing , remember that stacking health increases damage out on you. * has a strong early game. Be careful when playing aggressively when laning against him. * A combo of , and will prevent you from chasing him. ** For this reason, wait until his is on cooldown before engaging him. * The ring of can be escaped using virtually any dash in the game. Having one off cooldown can quickly nullify the value of the ring. * Do not underestimate 1v1 potential. His damage output and his make him a dangerous fighter. ** Be even more careful of him with his allies about. His abilities have a multitude of utility effects that can let his team win against yours easily even if you personally are able of fighting 1v1. * While knock-up is threatening, do remember that it relies on his , which is on a 13 second cooldown. If you can get away from the flag, he won't be able to knock you up again. * Scatter around before engaging a team with , it will make his ultimate less effective when he can only trap one person. * Take great notice of team. If it consists of heavy AoE ( , , , , etc.) then consider fighting the enemy on your grounds than theirs, or, if possible, eliminate before the team fight starts to make their ultimates less effective. * Due to the great utility of , he can participate in a "kill lane" (a lane where the aim is killing the enemy, generally two bruisers against a support/AD carry in bottom lane: popular duo is + ). If you see such a setup, consider using or other non-ultimate disruptive supports to stop the kill lane's success. (based on personal experience). * Using a silence on will stop him from dashing to you, or even casting his ultimate. You might want to save your silences for that. Even better, sometimes the ultimate is used to do damage and crumble the wall. A silence will prevent him from crumbling the wall, making quick work of him in a bad position. * Attempt and avoid basic attack harassment by Jarvan. Due to his passive, it will almost double his basic attack's damage in early levels, making you generally unable to pay it back and leading to low health. * has incredible escaping abilities and can jump over nearly any wall with and , while buffing his health with and slowing any chasers. When ambushing him or engaging in the jungle, try to have someone cut off his escape by walking on the other side of the wall. Beware of the knockup of his combo though. * In lane, beware of when staying near your minions, as it deals high base damage, has a surprising range and a low cast time, allowing to farm minions even when defended by an enemy champion. * has very high mana costs, combined with a low mana pool early game, Jarvan will have to rely on burning mana pots or going back to base. If you can survive his harass, fight him when he has no mana. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies